Perdóname por favor
by Sakura Haaruno
Summary: Desde la llegada de Lissana las cosas cambiaron, Natsu ya no habla con Lucy... ¿Porque sera eso? ¿Que pasará con la maga celestial si ya no tiene la protección del dragón slayer?
1. Capitulo 1

**Perdóname por favor**

**Capitulo 1**

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, había preferido quedarse en su departamento ese día y no ir al gremio, no quería presenciar alguna escena incomoda entre su compañero dragon slayer y la menor de las Strauss, la cual había vuelto hace poco y que ahora no se despegaba en ningún momento de su amigo.

Aún no lograba entender esa sensación de furia que la inundaba cada vez que veía como Lissana abrazaba a Natsu y este se dejaba, no soportaba ver que Natsu le sonreía ahora a ella. Desde el regreso de esa chica, él la había dejado de lado, ya casi ni la miraba y por lo cual ya no irrumpía en su casa. Un sentimiento de vacío se había instalado en su pecho, por lo que decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo por las calles de Magnolia, para ver si así olvidaba esos pensamientos que cada vez la colocaban más triste.

Mientras tanto en el gremio más desordenado y destructivo de Magnolia, se encontraba nuestro dragon slayer sentado en una mesa cerca de la barra, conversando animadamente con su antigua mejor amiga, él quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con ella por lo que aprovecharía cada minuto libre que tenga para eso. Aunque ese tiempo no le duro mucho ya que alguien le hablo por detrás…

-**Natsu, quiero que vayas a la casa de Lucy y le avises que mañana a primera hora saldremos a un misión**- dijo la autoritaria voz de Erza

-**moo, porque tengo que ir yo? Que valla Gray**

-**acaso estás contradiciéndome** –dijo con voz siniestra Erza

-**cla…claro que no… aye !** –respondió para después pararse e ir corriendo a la casa de Lucy, pero no sin antes decirle a Lissana que volvería pronto, intentando ir lo más rápido posible, salto hacia la ventana del departamento y entro como lo solía hacerlo, pero vio que su compañera no se encontraba ahí, por lo que no le tomo importancia y decidió volver al gremio.

Al llegar busco a Erza con la mirada y la vio comiendo su preciado pastel de fresa, se acercó para decirle que no encontró a Lucy, después de avisarle pretendía ir a hablar con Lissana pero se detuvo

-**Mmmm, no es normal que Lucy no esté en su casa, ya es casi media noche, deberíamos ir a buscarla** – dijo Gray, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Erza.

-**Tienes razón, puede ser peligroso que ande a esta hora sol**a- contesto la maga

-**Nee, no creo que le pase nada malo, ella sabe cuidarse** – y con esas palabras Natzu se alejó de ahí para ir a hablar nuevamente con Lissana.

El mago de Hielo y la experta en armas quedaron sorprendidos de la actitud de él, ya que nunca hubieran pensado que Natsu se preocupara tan poco por su compañera, ahora entendían porque Lucy estaba tan decaída estos últimos días. Pero a pesar de las palabras del mago de fuego ellos salieron del gremio a buscar a su amiga. Estuvieron buscando cerca de una hora por las calles de Magnolia pero no la encontraron, por lo que supusieron que ella ya se encontraba en su departamento por lo cual decidieron irse cada uno a sus casas, lo que no sabían era que estaban muy equivocados…

Después de hablar cerca de dos horas más con Lissana, el dragón slayer decidió volver a su hogar, caminaba solo por las calles de magnolia ya que Happy había salido de misión con Wendy y Charlie hace un par de días. Estaba realmente feliz de haber recuperado a su mejor amiga, por lo que nada podría hace cambiar esa felicidad o eso era lo que creía él. Estaba caminando por un bosque el cual quedaba camino a su casa cuando sintió algo, era un aroma particular muy conocido para él… era el de Lucy, el aroma de Lucy estaba esparcido por ese bosque y lo peor era que esa dulce esencia que poseía la maga celestial estaba mesclado con sangre, al notar esto Natsu no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr en busca de su compañera, rezando para que no le haya pasado nada malo.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí estoy con otra historia, no serán mas de tres o cuatro capítulos :)**_

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado este primer capi :3**_

_**Recuerden que sus reviews son de gran ayuda para mi inspiración *w***_

_**nos vemos en la próxima actualización minna**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Sayonara**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Bueno aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de está historia, espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

_**AHORA A LEER**_

* * *

**Perdóname por favor**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, lo único que quería era distraerse pero no podía, los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Natsu, de cuando la llevo al gremio el cual se convirtió en su hogar golpeaban su mente. Recordaba que gracias al mago de fuego supo lo que era tener una familia nuevamente. Extrañaba las conversaciones que tenía con él, los abrazos inoportunos que le daba… extrañaba la protección que tenía el por ella. Mientras pensaba en eso soltó un suspiro.

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que la seguían, dos hombres iban detrás de ella a muy poca distancia, en sus brazos se podían notas claramente el símbolo de un gremio oscuro.

Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos, era muy tarde. Ellos ya la tenían acorralada, miró hacia los lados para ver si había alguien, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba en las calles de Magnolia sino que estaba en un bosque ¿a qué hora llego hasta ahí?, ahora eso era lo de menos, lo importante ahora era intentar acabar con esos dos hombres. Dirigió su mano a su cintura para invocar a alguno de sus espíritus, pero se dio cuenta que solo estaba su látigo, había olvidado que dejo sus llaves en su departamento, maldijo internamente por confiar en que nada malo pasaría. Por lo que solo tomo su látigo con fuerza y miro a los hombres con todo el coraje que tenía en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto los hombres solo miraban a la maga celestial con burla…

-**Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí, una hermosa hada** –sonrió con malicia uno de ellos

-**El maestro nos mandó a averiguar sobre Fairy Tail, para ver sus puntos débiles y lograr acabarlos, y lo que nos encontramos es una hada indefensa y sobre todo hermosa** – decía el segundo tipo mientras miraba descaradamente de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Lucy

-_Asqueroso_ – pensó la maga celestial - **¡Quien dijo que soy inofensiva! Les aseguro que seré yo quien acabe con ustedes** – y dicho eso saco su látigo y lo azoto con fuerza hacia ellos, pero no fue suficiente ya que lograron esquivarlo con facilidad.

-**¿Crees que con esa cosa tan débil nos vencerás? sigue soñando niña, acabaremos contigo y luego nos divertiremos un poco **– sonrió y rápidamente mueve sus manos de las cuales comienzan a salir ráfagas de aire muy fuertes, las cuales hacen que Lucy salga volando, sin posibilidad de esquivar, para luego golpearse contra un árbol.

Tan fuerte fue el impacto que comenzó a toser por la falta de aire, además que en su boca se lograba observar un hilo de sangre la cual limpió con el dorso de su mano.

-_Maldición, con este látigo no podré vencerlos… lo mejor será distraerlos para escapar lo más rápido posible_ – pensó la maga celestial, para luego con su látigo golpear fuertemente un árbol que estaba al lado de uno de los magos oscuros.

- **Jajajaja, pero que mala puntería tienes niña, ni siquiera lograste rosarnos un po…** -no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que sintió un ruido proveniente del árbol golpeado por Lucy.

- **No me equivoque al lanzarlo** –sonríe de lado- **mi objetivo siempre fue eso** –apunto al árbol el cual segundos después comenzó a caer en dirección de los magos. Ellos lograron saltar antes de salir heridos, pero tan fuerte fue el golpe que logro levantar una capa de polvo que dejo imposibilitada la visión de ambos.

-_Bien, ahora es mi_ oportunidad – pensó la maga celestial, y dicho eso comenzó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas – **por favor tengo que perderlos**_ – _susurro

Estuvo cerca de 5 minutos corriendo lo más fuerte que pudo, por lo que decidió parar un poco para respirar. Cuando alzo la mirada para ver donde estaba se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había llegado al lago donde siempre iba a pescar junto con Natsu y Happy. Al recordar eso nuevamente la tristeza la embargo, pero no duro mucho ya que unas llamas negras pasaron al lado de ella, dañándola un poco.

-**Nos has hecho enojar mocosa, ahora sí que no te salvarás. Shiro te parece que la hagamos sufrir?** – dijo el mago que lanzaba fuego

- **Es una excelente idea Ryu, la haremos sufrir lenta y dolorosamente** – respondió con un tono macabro el mago de viento. Y dicho eso ambos combinaron sus magias, creando un fuego inmenso y muy potente gracias al viento.

Lucy no pudo esquivarlos, por lo que recibió de lleno el ataque, quedando gravemente herida, tirada en el suelo.

-**Esto recién comienza mocosa, sufrirás más que nada** – dijo Ryu, mientas se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del pelo para que se levantará.

-**Aghhhh….** –gruño Lucy por dolor – **no… no dire… na..nada de mi hogar… prefi..prefiero morir antes…de hablar** – dijo con gran dificultad, pero con determinación

-**Eso ya lo veremos** – susurro con malicia Shiro

Y dicho eso comenzaron a golpear con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Lucy, ella intentaba no gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero cada vez le costaba más. Ellos por su parte al ver que la maga de Fairy Tail no decía absolutamente nada, se enojaron y la tiraron contra un árbol, rieron al ver el deplorable estado de la joven, la cual ya no podía levantarse, agarraba con fuerza su estómago, mientras sin poder evitarlo comenzó a toser sangre, pero aún en ese estado no se quejó de su dolor.

-**Ya que no quieres cooperar con nosotros, tendrás que morir niña, es una lástima que no vamos a poder divertirnos contigo** – dijo el mago controlador del viento.

Ambos magos oscuros se preparaban para volver a combinar sus magias, mientras que Lucy luchaba por mantenerse consciente, logro ver que el hechizo de ambos ya estaba completo y lo lanzaban con demasiada fuerza hacia ella, por lo que solo cerro los ojos y en un susurro logro decir – _es mi fin…_ - pero el ataque nunca llego a ella, estuvo cerca de un minuto con los ojos cerrados, pero no recibió ningún daño, por lo que con lo que le quedaba de fuerza abrió ligeramente los ojos. Al hacerlo solo logro enfocar una cabellera rosada, la cual al reconocerla sonrió un poco y antes de caer al suelo desmayada por la falta de fuerza logro decir…

-**Natsu…**

* * *

**Bueno de verdad espero les haya gustado este capitulo :3**

**Recuerden dejarme un review, ya que con ellos mejoro la historia y bueno tambien me inspiro para escribir ;D**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**

**Muchos besos y abrazos minna**

**Sayonara**

**_Sakura-chan fuera_**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Bueno antes que nada, espero y todos hayan tenido una muy Feliz Navidad :)**_

_**Y también quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado un review, de verdad estoy muy feliz !**_

_**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

_**Lo único propio es la historia ^^**_

**AHORA SI A LEER**

* * *

**Perdóname por favor**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Dragón Slayer apenas sintió el aroma de Lucy partió en su búsqueda, estuvo corriendo cerca de cinco minutos, cuando encontró el primer campo de batalla, había un árbol totalmente quebrado y uno que otro agujero en el suelo, en ese lugar el olor de Lucy era mucho más concentrado, por lo que siguió adelante sabiendo que pronto lograría encontrarla.

Pero nunca imagino el estado en que la encontraría, totalmente lastimada, llena de moretones en sus brazos y piernas, cortes en su estómago, y mucha sangre alrededor de ella.

Al ver esa escena la ira lo embargo completamente, y más aún al darse cuenta que una masa de fuego negro se dirigía a toda velocidad a _su _Lucy. Sin perder tiempo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar delante de ella en el mismo momento en que el fuego lo rodeo y sin problema se lo comió.

Ahora que ya se había alimentado, haría conocer a esos mal nacidos lo que significa atacar a alguien de Fairy Tail y aún más si se trataba de la maga celestial. Pretendía lanzarse a atacar a los magos del gremio oscuro cuando escucho su nombre de los labios de la Heartfilia

**-Natsu… -**fue un bajo susurro, pero en el se lograba sentir la alegría y el alivio de saber que ya estaba a salvo.

Pero la sensación de felicidad que tuvo Natsu al escucharla se fue muy pronto ya que un golpe seco se sintió en el lugar, el volteo hacia su nakama, la vio desmayada, al parecer por la falta de fuerza, y además también por la pérdida de sangre, ya que la piel de la muchacha estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Ese hecho termino por desatar completamente la furia de Salamander, ya que no le importo que sea una pelea de dos contra uno, y mucho menos le tomo importancia cuando ellos dijeron que eran magos de clase S, los mejores de su gremio. El solo pensaba en vengar a su compañera, a su amiga. La pelea no duro demasiado, al parecer los sentimientos de Natsu ayudaron a que su poder se duplique logrando acabar con sus contrincantes con una rapidez y eficacia que estaba seguro que ese par no podrían caminar ni hablar por mucho tiempo.

Al saber que ya la batalla había acabado, se acercó a paso veloz hacia su amiga, para comprobar que estaba bien _(dentro de su estado). _Al ver que todavía estaba inconsciente y muy grave, por lo que se sacó su chaleco para colocarlo encima de Lucy, ya que hacia demasiado frio y la temperatura corporal de la maga estelar estaba más baja de lo normal. Luego la tomo con una delicadeza difícil de imaginar, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el gremio pidiendo que aún estuviera Mira en él, aunque sabía que eso era algo muy difícil de que suceda ya que todavía faltaban unas horas para que amanezca y por consiguiente que abrieran el gremio.

Estaban solo a unas pocas cuadradas de su destino y por lo que veía la suerte estaba de su lado, pues las luces del lugar estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que aún había personas dentro. Intento correr más rápido aún, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. La respiración de Lucy cada vez era más lenta e irregular, su pecho apenas y detonaba la acción de respirar, esto hizo que la preocupación de Natsu aumentara, por lo que afianzando el agarre con la que tenía sostenida a Lucy y corrió como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ya cuando estuvo afuera del gremio abrió las puertas de una patada y con todas sus fuerzas grito

-**AYUDA! Mira, Viejo vengan rápido!** – en la voz del muchacho se tonaba claramente la desesperación, por lo que en menos de un minuto los mencionados llegaron hasta él, con preocupación ya que sabían que muy pocas veces Natsu gritaba de esa manera y a esas horas.

Mira iba a preguntar el porque estaba ahí, cuando poso su vista en el bulto que cargaba Natsu. Al identificar la cabellera rubia, llevo sus manos a su boca para intentar callar un grito – **Pero, que le paso a Lucy** – exclamo con suma preocupación la demonio, al darse cuenta del estado de la muchacha.

Natsu iba a responder pero lo interrumpieron.

-**No es tiempo de explicaciones Mira, ahora lo mejor es llevar a Lucy a la enfermería, Natsu ya nos explicará lo sucedido más tarde. Mandare a Laxus a que busque a Polyusca lo antes posible. Mientras tanto Mira se encargara de atenderla **– hablo con seriedad el maestro, ver a una de sus hijas en ese estado no era de su agrado.

Así pasaron las horas, ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, y la mayoría del gremio ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido a la maga de espíritus celestiales. Todos estaban afuera de la enfermería esperando a que salga la mujer que detesta a los humanos, la cual había llegado hace bastantes horas. Adentro de la habitación también se encontraba Wendy, había llegado hace cerca de una hora de su misión, y a pesar de estar cansada quiso ayudar en lo que más pudiera en la recuperación de su compañera y amiga.

El dragón slayer ya le había explicado lo sucedido al maestro, por lo que ahora solo estaba esperando a que le dijeran que su rubia amiga estaba bien. No prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ya que su mente ya estaba ocupada culpándose una y mil veces por lo que paso, se decía a si mismo que si él no se hubiera alejado de su amiga, ella no estaría grave en estos momentos. Pero como no alejarse después de lo que vio, se preguntó…

Seguía insultándose a sí mismo, cuando escucho que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Y por ella salió una Polyuska con aspecto cansado pero serio. Natsu iba a preguntarle por el estado de _su_ Lucy pero alguien e le adelanto

**-¿Cómo esta Lucy?** –pregunto antes que nadie Gray

Nadie se dio cuenta que el mata dragones apretó fuertemente sus puños ante tal acto de preocupación del mago de hielo.

-**Ya está bien, tardara cerca de 4 días en recuperarse totalmente, ahora está dormida, es mejor que la dejen descansar. Ya le dije todas las indicaciones a Wendy y Mira para el cuidado de Lucy** –dicho eso se fue sin decir nada más.

Todos los presentes se alegraron al saber que su amiga estaría bien, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que se recuperara para volver a ver su sonrisa de alegría que siempre les mostraba a cada uno de ellos. Tan felices estaban por la noticia, que no se percataron que cierta persona se alejaba para salir de gremio, pero una chica si se dio cuenta

-**¿A dónde vas Natsu?, no esperarás a que Lucy despierte, de seguro va a querer verte **– dijo Lissana, a pesar que estos últimos días había estado compartiendo mucho con el peli-rosado, se dio cuenta que él quería a la oji-chocolate de una manera especial, de una manera que nunca llegará a quererla a ella.

Cuando la menor de las Strauss nombro al chico, todos pusieron atención el, pues es extraño que no se quedará a esperar a la rubia. Todo el gremio sabía que entre el dragón slayer y la maga estelar habían sentimientos más allá de la amistad, solo que ellos aún no se daban cuenta.

-**Pensé que te quedarías a cuidarla Natsu** – volvió a hablar Lissana, la cual a pesar de amarlo, tenía claro que el corazón de él ya tenía una dueña.

-**Ella ya no me necesita, ya tiene un **_**novio**_** quien la cuide** –hablo con total seriedad y una frialdad nunca escuchada por él. Apenas dijo eso, se fue lo más rápido posible dejando a absolutamente todo el gremio sorprendidos por tal declaración.

* * *

**_Cada vez me quedan mas largos los capitulo xD_**

**_bueno espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, ya que lo escribo con mucho amor para ustedes_**

**_Recuerden dejarme un review con sus opiniones, ya con ellas mejoro el fic, y también me ayudan a inspirarme :3_**

**_Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion_**

**_Muchos besos y abrazos !_**

**_Sayonara Minna _**

_**Sakura-chan Fuera**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡ ****Volvi !**

**jejjejej perdón por la tardanza pero una señora llamada "inspiración" no me estuvo acompañando esta semana ¬¬**

**Aunque es un poquito atrasado, quiero desearles un muy feliz año nuevo a todos y**** que en este nuevo año se cumplan absolutamente todos sus deseos :D**

**Esperemos que Mashima-san nos regale muchos momentos NaLu este año ! :3 **

_**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

_**Lo único propio y original es la historia ^^**_

**AHORA A LEER**

* * *

**Perdóname por favor**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu llevaba más de dos horas caminando sin ningún rumbo, aún tenía esa sensación amarga que desde hace semanas lo acompañaba, además de una rabia que aún no entendía del todo.

Siguió vagando por las calles de Magnolia, sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Lucy, cuando se da cuenta de algo… Había llegado al departamento de la ya menciona. Sin poder evitarlo salto hacia la ventana para entrar, cuando ya estaba dentro miro todo a su alrededor

-**Hace mucho que no venía…** -susurro, mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba mucha tristeza.

Luego de inspeccionar con la vista esa habitación, se sentó en la cama de la maga estelar para poder sentir el aroma de Lucy, del cual hace tiempo se había vuelto adicto, para poder sentir mejor ese dulce perfume cerro sus ojos, pero una escena invadió su mente…

_-Tu… tu..tu me – una muy ruborizada rubia intentaba hablar_

_-¿Yo que Lucy? Vamos ya dilo –sonreía un peli-azul sin camisa_

_-tu… ¡tu me gustas!- termino por decir Lucy, mientras veía que Gray se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba_

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras que apretaba fuertemente los puños, hace tres semanas había ido buscar a su compañera a su departamento, pero se encontró con esa declaración. Nunca pensó que la rubia podría tener esa clases de sentimientos hacia su amigo-rival, no quiso seguir viendo eso, no quería como Gray aceptaba a la rubia, por lo que se fue de ahí mientras que en su pecho comenzó a crecer un dolor y una tristeza que aún no comprendía… Desde ese día se alejó de la rubia queriendo olvidar la extraña sensación de pérdida que sentía en esos momentos.

Quería olvidar todo, en ese momento lo único que quería era sentirse cerca de la maga estelar aunque la única opción sea estando ahí, en su departamento, mientras ella no esté ahí. Después de unos minutos viendo en silencio el departamento decidió acostarse en la cama, mientras inhalaba fuertemente el perfume de ella…

-_Esta será la última vez que vendré aquí… espero seas feliz con el Lucy… __mi__ Lucy_ – pensó antes de quedar completamente dormido.

Mientras tanto en el gremio, Erza, Wendy, Gray y los dos excells, estaban en la enfermería esperando a que la rubia despertarse. La maga experta en armas se hallaba conversando con la pequeña dragón slayer sobre la última misión de está, mientras que Happy intentaba regalarle un pescado a Charlie, pero ella lo ignoraba. Lo raro de esta escena era que Gray se encontraba tranquilo y con ropa, mirando por la ventana con rostro pensativo. Erza al percatarse de eso le iba a preguntar pero algo lo impidió.

-**Mmmm…** -se escuchó en la habitación, por lo que todas las miradas se centraron en Lucy, que estaba despertando.

_POV Lucy_

_¿¡Rayos porque me duele tanto mi cuerpo?!, es como si un elefante se hubiera sentado encima mío… _

_Escucha pequeños murmullos, los cuales cada vez se oían más cerca por lo que comencé a abrir mis ojos de a poco ya que había mucha luz en donde quiera que este, ya cuando estuve acostumbrada intente sentarme en lo que parecía una cama, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del gremio, y fue ahí cuando los recuerdos de la batalla vinieron a mi mente, ahora entendía el dolor tan intenso que siento. ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que esos dos magos me iban a atacar pero un cabellera rosada se interpuso… esperen un poco, ¿cabellera rosada?, ¡era Natsu!. Termine de sentarme rápidamente en la cama ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no estaba. En esa habitación solamente se encontraban Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charlie. Al parecer ellos se dieron cuenta a quien buscaba ya que Erza negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que él no estaba aquí._

_FIN POV Lucy_

-**Como te encuentras, Lucy-san** –hablo la pequeña dragón slayer mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

-**Creo que bien** –respondió con la voz un poco ronca por estar despertando- **¿co.. como llegue aquí?**-pregunta con mucha curiosidad

-**Natsu te trago aquí, estabas inconsciente y muy herida. Polyuska-san ya te reviso y dijo claramente que tienes que descansar, por lo que en la tarde regresaras a tu casa** –hablo con voz seria Erza

-**¿Don.. donde esta Natsu? **– pregunto con un poco de duda

-**No lo sabemos, apenas dijeron que tú estabas bien Natsu-san se fue sin decir a donde** –respondió esta vez Wendy

Después de eso nadie volvió a hablar, ya que notaron que Lucy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Pero hubo algo que algo que llamo la atención de la oji chocolate y por ende de los demás.

Gray se había parada y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin decir nada, cuando abrió la puerta giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a Lucy.

-**No te preocupes por él, yo averiguare que es lo que pasa. Mientras tanto tú solo descansa**- y dicho esto le sonrió un poco y se fue.

Las chicas quedaron mirando la puerta por unos segundos más, hasta que la voz de Erza se escucho

-**Será mejor que descanses Lucy, después vendremos a verte de nuevo. Aprovecha de dormir un poco** – y dicho eso miró a Wendy y a los dos ecxells para que salieran.

Cada uno de ellos se despidió de Lucy hasta que quedo completamente sola con sus pensamientos.

-**Confió en ti Gray… espero y puedas saber qué es lo que paso…**-después de decir eso decidió hacerle caso a la maga de re-equip y se dispuso a dormir.

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y el mago de hielo caminaba con un aura maligna que lo rodeaba, mientras que en su frente tenía una gran vena. Y no era para menos ya que llevaba todo el día buscando a cierto mago obsesionado con el fuego.

Había recorrido prácticamente toda Magnolia, incluyendo el gremio, su casa y el lago, pero nada "flamita" no estaba en ningún lugar. Ahora se dirigía al último lugar donde le faltaba buscar el _departamento de Lucy, _después de cinco minutos llego a su destino. Esta vez decidió entrar por la puerta ya que quería sorprender a ese cerebro de carbón.

Cuando abrió la puerta fue directamente a la habitación de la amiga de los espíritus, entró despacio sin hacer ruido y…. _¡bingo!, _dormido en la cama de la rubia se encontraba el peli-rosa.

Al verlo Gray sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente, haría lo que sea para saber que mierda le pasaba al dragon slayer y de paso haría que ese baka se diera cuenta de lo que siente por Lucy.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, espero y les haya gustado ^^**

**¿Preguntas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Quejas?,¿Opiniones?, ¿Algún tomatazo?**

**Si la respuesta es si, déjenme un review **

**Todos son aceptados, sean buenos o malos ya que con ellos se mejora la historia**

**y tambien ayudan que esa señora de nombre "inspiración" aparezca en mi casa y me ayude a escribir xD**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**

**Muchos besos y abrazos **

** ¡ Sayonara Minna !**

**Sakura-chan Fuera**


	5. Aviso

*Atrás de una muralla, asomando un poco la cabeza*

**¡PERDON! TT_TT**

Realmente pido un millón de disculpas a todas(os)... De verdad no tengo perdón por haber dejado tirada tanto tiempo esta historia… pero realmente estos meses han sido desastrosos para mí, problemas familiares, problemas en la universidad, mi laptop tuvo un desperfecto y estuvo cerca de dos meses en reparación, y lo peor de todo es la maldita falta de inspiración… sé que estas no son escusas que valgan el no poder seguir con el fic, pero de verdad a mí siempre me tienen que pasar las peores cosas, tengo tan mala suerte u.u

Pero de ahora en adelante intentare tener la conti pronto, de a poco e ido avanzando el capítulo pero tardara un poco ya que ustedes me pidieron un capítulo más largo, por lo que les cumpliré eso, así que les pido un poquitín más de paciencia. Muy pronto traeré el capítulo 5 :)

Muchos besos y abrazos para todas(os)!

Se despide Sakura-chan

P.D: si quieren descargarse en los reviews por la demora, háganlo sé que lo merezco :c


End file.
